fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo and Iceboy12co. Episodes
The Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show were broadcasted since 1998. Please notices right now, the show only has 3 seasons on this page. Season 1 (1998) *001 Pilot Beyond The Beginning - Dr. Killa tries to invade the Mushroom Kingdom by force, so Mario, Link, ApplePeach, Kirby, and Luigi tries to stop him *002 Camping Time - ApplePeach, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Toad, and Yoshi take King Dedede to a camping trip, but things getting messy as Bowser cames to ruin it. *003 Imaginary Best Friend - ApplePeach made a Imaginary friend, and somehow make it real with her Power Wand. But King Dedede created the evil clones of ApplePeach's imaginary friend to defeat her, so they went to fight them *004 Super Might Cookie Search and Smash Sqaud - Dr. Killa created a squard with his best servents, Jet, Mr. Bad, and Evilla, to conquer Cookievilla. But when Dr. Killa attempts to capture ApplePeach, Jon and Luigi came to help. *005 Dare-Jabi - When a fearless daredevil named K goes to Yonictain City and becomes more famous than Issac and Jabi, Jabi find out he has a secret that he work with Dr. Killa, she deciced to dress as the "Dare-Devil" Costume, and work with Mario and Luigi to stop them *006 Smart Metal - When Jet eats a computer chip, he turns into Metal Jet(A Strong Robot version of Jet) and rush to betrays Dr. Killa and destroy Cookieville *007 Palace Alone - When Zelda's Father and Mother, King Harkinian and Queen Harkinian left to make a peace treaty to the Kingdom Elementila, Lugwig, Roy, and Morton came to kidnap Zelda. It's up to Zelda to stop them from kidnapping her before her parents came back. *008 Already have a dumbling, if you have a way to Dream - Mario, Princess Applepeach and co. have a visit by Momotaro. He told that there's demons and Bowser working together, so they'll traveled to Japan to their island. *009 Mad Dog Devil - When Diz gets tired of being treated like a baby, he becomes aggressive to brutally beat up everyone, and fighting Jojo in a challenge. *010 Tri-Art of Kung-Fu - King Harkinain sent Jojo Kashima to stop Ganon from getting the triforce of wisdom and the triforce of courage with his usually silly unexpected martal art style. *011 Bee-Collecters - When Giga got captured by Sulith, she hides him into a bee hive, and it's up to BomberMan, Jabi, Luigi, Peach, Mario, and Link to save him. *012 Supa Sports - Jojo become obsessed with a super hero show, so he dress up and act like them until he hurt Derak and got beat up by him. When The Grand Master show Jojo his full potential of being a martal artist and a super hero, he's power up and become "The Mystic Artist", and truly defeated Derak to a pulp. *013 Ya Egghead-o! - The pirate crew called "Grey Mix Shrew" cames to the sea, with ApplePeach, Jabi, Giga, Link, Mario, and Zelda in it. When they found the big fish, it eats the 1000th gold coin, and Captain Cap. get mad to get it back *014 Kidnapped! - Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach with the help of Bowser, and it's up to Jon, Mario, Peach, and Toad to save her. *015 World of ViCraft - Simon show Issac an RPG video game people can play on wifi. They go on 2 player and have to beat Simon's rival in the game by combat, but it's turns out that Simon's rival is "Joes", and he want to destroy it. *016 South World - Giga is sented to the South World, and Sulith and Mr. Bad came to destroy it. It's up to Giga is going to beat them in his nepture form. *017 So long, Cap! - The follow-up to "Ya Egghead-o!". Captain Cap, who is the captain of the Grey Mix Shrew, dies. So the team decides to have a funural for him, and more things getting weird. (This episode have 3 chapters) *018 Donkey Kong gone Wild - Kirby and Pikachu is ended up in DK Isle, and King K. Rool is going to conquer it(as usual). It's up to Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to stop them. *019 Skystar Sight - ApplePeach, Jojo, Mario, and Pit came to the SkyStar Zone, onlying to be found by Moonus Octoberus Killa. *020 Snow Shadow - It's winter time in Cookieville, but Ganon have kidnapped the snow queen, Iceila. It's up to Giga, ApplePeach, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Diz to stop him. *021 A crush of all season - Issac is forced to babysit the ancientient Maila, but only got trouble break loose when chaos happen, and Maila willing to marry Eric. SEASON FINALE (This episode have 3 chapters) Season 2 (1999) *022 A Max Off - Suila gets irritated by a teenager named Terllo who is in love with her, so Jake tries to protect her from Terllo, or It's something that borther Suila the most. *023 Catch 'em and Leave 'em - Princess Majia drink a Love potion and captures Giga. It's up to Jojo, Jabi, and Link to stop them. *024 Mother for a Heart - The Gang find that King Misp and Mother Nisp got married and about to have a baby, they must survive to see the VERY unexpected child birth. (This episode have 3 chapters) *025 The Huge Mis-Date - When the gang heard Giga is having a date, they try to make sure it goes good so Giga won't worry about trouble. But sadly, Derak mess it up and Giga and Derak start a fight. *026 I see Deadstar - Pit, Mario, and Fox battles Wolf and SMCSS Squad, and In the end, Jabi and Issac join and stop Wolf. *027 Sin Yonic - When Jabi and her parents has to go to Six Flags, Issac, Giga, Jojo, and Mario is trapped by Bowser and Ganon. When the heroes hearded that Jabi and Rina is kidnapped, they went to Ganon's Lair. *028 Nintendo Beanstalk - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Jack and Beanstalk". *029 The Empemer Killa - After Dr. Killa threatened to reveal an emberassing photo of Sulith to the public, Sulith let Dr. Killa take over her army to take over Cookieville. (This episode have 2 chapters) *030 Blaster Away! - BomberMan and MegaMan teams up to stop Derak and Black BomberMan. *031 The Robot Captain - Dr.Killa created a Robot Cap to destroy The "Grey Mix Shrew". It's up to ApplePeach, BomberMan, Simon Belmont, Mario, and Luigi to stop Dr. Killa and Robot Cap. (This episode have 3 chapters) *032 Kong Bang - After Goi-Goi landed on his head, He was pretended like Donkey Kong, which make Donkey Kong mad and confused. *033 Sulith takes the King - Sulith have captured King Tuti in his prison in his throne, and kidnapped his daughter. Now's Mario and Jojo is gonna save them. (This episode have 3 chapters) *034 Freeze Bite - When Jimm and Karin went to Chill Village for a vacation, they bump into Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers. *035 Science of Fun - When ApplePeach and the gang is on a science fair, chaos happen. A lot. *036 Secret Spy Guy - When A Shyguy named Spy-Guy captures Suila as Secret Derak and Spy-Man Bowser order, It's up to Mario, Toad, Jojo, and ApplePeach to save her. *037 Terllo strikes back - Terllo and Jake is trapped into Sulith's Castle of Horror, and they must defeat her. But what have happen on Sulith's Castle. *038 Street Battle - When Jojo and the gang happen to heard a Street Fighter tournament, they entered and fight a cast of Street Fighter Characters. But it's turn out it's M.Bison is behind of things. (This episode have 2 chapters) *039 No need to rescused - When Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach, Jimm, Karin, and Giga, ApplePeach, Jimm, Karin, and Giga need to escape on her own to get in time for their family dinner. *040 Ali Giga - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves". *041 Escaping little kid - Mario, ApplePeach, Giga went into the wild west town, the evil hunters called the "Black Screw" came to capture everything, and in the end, it's turn out Wild Killa and Derak is behind all this which make Billy Tom make a appearance. SEASON FINALE. Season 3 (2000) *042 Three little kids - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Three little Pigs". *043 Nana KidNaNapped - Abominable Derak kidnapped Nana, and It's up to Popo, Mario, and Billy Tom to save her. Category:Lists Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Episodes Category:TV